


sleep

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepiness, i don't think it worked, i tried to write it with a sort of hazy sleepy feel, tell me if i missed any tags pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Julian is tired. He just wants to go to bed. Unfortunately, there's someone at his door.





	sleep

The quiet, too-exhausted command of “Lights” brought artificial starship-brightness flooding into the room. Julian covered his eyes with a hand and rescinded his earlier instruction, plunging his quarters into relative darkness once more. His night vision was passable, so he didn’t give the computer a third order before slumping into his corner of the two-person sofa. Not that anyone else had claimed the other corner, but that his body had worn such a crease into the innocent piece of furniture that he found it slightly off-putting to sit anywhere else. 

He let his eyes adjust to the dark for a while, kicking off his boots and removing his jacket. Within moments, he’d grown used to the dimness (with the help of the stars outside his window) and risen again to commence his pre-hibernation putter. The day’s PADDs stacked on his desk, a count of his remaining doses of cephalomide ampynase, and a small amount of water for each of the three plants that grew in the corner of his minute washroom. God help them. Julian had never had much of a green thumb, but rather a brown one. 

His exhausted brain apparently found this unintentional joke hilarious, because he chuckled lightly to himself for quite some time. The humor didn’t last long, quickly dissipating when his door chimed. 

Julian groaned like a man on his deathbed. The universe seemed to be determined to keep him from blissful sleep as long as humanly possible. It was already 2300, and to be quite honest, he was fed up.

“Unless you are bleeding profusely or have broken or punctured something, might I ask you to find me tomorrow morning instead of at this ungodly hour?” He didn’t care if it was the captain, really, though he would certainly apologize extensively if it were. At that moment, he had absolutely no desire to come face to face with any other lifeform, humanoid and assorted others. 

“Right you are, my dear doctor,” came the reply from behind his door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.”

Julian made his way to the doors in admirable time, considering the dark and his exhaustion.  _ There is one person you would always like to see, _ his brain helpfully supplied. 

Garak smiled at him as the doors slid open.

“Damn you,” Julian said affably. “I was about to get into bed.”

“Don’t let me keep you.” Garak’s smile was that of a cat that had gotten its cream with very little effort.  _ Damn cheek. _ Despite his words, Garak made absolutely no move to leave, forcing Julian to extract him from the hallway and pull him into his quarters. 

Garak made a move as if to claim the uncreased side of the couch, but Julian took him gently by the arm, spun him around, and pulled their lips together. Garak, for his part, made a self-satisfied noise that Julian found to be incredibly irritating but oddly endearing and resting his hands on Julian’s waist. 

When the kiss broke, not more than a few seconds later, Garak held Julian at arm’s length and ordered the lights slightly brighter. Julian winced, squinting, but Garak’s reptilian eyes adapted with little outer response. 

“I,” he said, “must feed you more during our meetings. Though, frankly, I don’t see how that could be easily achieved. You stuff yourself so much to begin with.”

“Be quiet,” Julian huffed, beaming. He cupped the tailor’s face in his hands, relishing the coolness of smooth Cardassian scales against his fingertips, and kissed Garak again. And again. And again, until they were both out of breath. He was pleased to note that a blue tinge had begun to color the scales on Garak’s neck, courtesy of Julian’s efforts. 

He was starting to ache at that point, the day’s work hitting his muscles one by one, and Garak gently propped him upright. “It seems that bed would be the ideal place for you right now.”

“I’m sorry.” Julian yawned through the apology. It was a lame one, and they both knew it. Garak had the decency not to say something on the subject, but the interaction still seemed incomplete. “Thank you,” he managed, and squeezed the hand that was holding him up. Garak seemed to the message, and lead him to the bedroom.

“Can you manage to get yourself the rest of the way?” the Cardassian asked, settling Julian on the bed. A rare gesture of genuine tenderness, Julian thought as he nodded assent. 

Garak left with a quiet goodnight. As Julian pulled the warm blankets up over his body, he felt the light pressure of gentle fingers on his hips, his shoulders. The phantom brush of lips over his own.

Silence rocked him to sleep. Silence and sleep-hazy memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> is this the first Garashir fic i've posted here? i think so! remember, comments are a writer's best friend!
> 
> (fact: this fic is trans!bashir because cephalomide ampynase is a fictional medicine that cures menstrual cramps)


End file.
